


To Time and Back

by Veykun



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bob Muyskens - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Human Mark Fischbach, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Medieval, Post-The Time Paradox, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Secret Crush, Septiplier - Freeform, Time Travel, Vampires mentioned, castle - Freeform, homeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: Mark had ordinary day being youtuber until he met Jack, the time traveler.





	1. Sightings

**Author's Note:**

> Beware grammar mistakes.  
> (eeeh youve seen my past work so..do i have to remind u guys again?) X3

Mark stretched out his arms and yawned, it's a typical normal day for him, woke up, take a bath, ate, gaming and checking the internet. Taking for granted, he ponders about the dull routine he had every day. Sure, he had friends and family to spent time with, but there's something that just feels empty. He needs excitement or something that out of ordinary that will pump his adrenaline.

"Take a picture of me while climbing? Maybe if I can support my body with only hands.." he tried many pose in recreational site. Just something for Instagram apart from his normal expression.

Little did he knew someone was watching him quietly.

“Mark, isn’t that a bit dangerous…you could sprained your wrist!” Ethan shouted.

“It’s okay! You already took the picture?” Mark jumped down.

“If you do climb then I’m doing the flips!” Tyler asked Ethan to record him.

Mark smiled at his friends but then take a long exhale, time passes quickly and he felt certain stares were directed at him. He looks around and none out of ordinary within the crowd until he saw green haired guy wearing black hoodie, black pants and glasses. He was really sticking out, not because of the hair but everyone here had playing or trying out activities with their families and friends. This is not kind of place to be alone, that’s why Mark exchange stares with the stranger. There’s odd feeling like a calm gaze from him.

Suddenly Tyler and Ethan came and startled him, even though they just casually said that they’re done and want to have a dinner.

“Dude, are we even that scary? You’re the one daydreaming!”.

“D-did you guys see that guy?” Mark pointing to the direction the stranger stood, but the moment Mark looks, the stranger already gone.

“Um..what guy?”.

“Oh um, nevermind.. Maybe I’m too hungry that I’m starting to hallucinate”.

They went down to the nearest food court, before they decided go back home. While driving, Mark still thinking about the green haired person, and try thinking about weird feeling about him.. A dejavu? Like he knew him from somewhere, but he just shrugged it off, maybe he got that feeling from certain video games he played. Because there’s no way that he knew that stranger. The radio tuning in his favorite song, and he taps to the melody. When turning on the intersection, he saw a glimpse of green on the side of the street.

He quickly step on the brake that he got honked from cars behind.

“What the hell with that guy? Is he a fan or a stalker?”

Part of him was tell him to ignore that guy and just go home and take some rest, but part of his curiosity wanted to know more about him. He had to drive off and soon the stranger was walking far to the opposite direction Mark drove.

Arriving home, he was greeted by Chica licking his face, Mark let her lick a bit before walk away to took a bath. The warm water rushing from the sprinkler, he wipes his face few times, thinking what he should do next. He know he should be resting but it’s not even 10 pm yet. 

Maybe he could do spare series in case he had urgent matter. He often do collabs with other youtuber for whole day, so sometimes he didn’t record a video for that day.

“Spare video it is then” he decided to finish the Little Nightmare game. After several hours, he decided to go hit the bed. Turning off the lamps, he closed his eyes and it doesn’t take long for him to get drifted to dream land.

Except it’s not dream land.

He was laying down on concrete floor, pain on his chest, red light surrounds him, warm wet feelings on his stomach. What happened, he thought of himself. He looked down and it was blood seeping out of his stomach. This is so wrong, what kind of dream this is. He heard someone yelling, from the tone, whoever it was, they were panicking. Everything starting to felt blur and echoes, he tried to focus or move his hand, but paralyze seems controlling him. He at least saw glimpse of person who yelled nervously,

A person with green hair.

Mark quickly opens his eyes and his whole body tense all of sudden, what was that dream about? He never had a horrible nightmare, even if he do, it doesn’t involve him dying. He wipes off his sweat and sighed, why would he had that kind of dream. He doesn’t believe in premonition or supernatural kind of thing. He loves those stuff but he realized this is reality and those kind of things doesn’t makes sense.

Especially, he just a normal youtuber, not some kind of ‘chosen one’ or whatnot.


	2. Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stranger decided to approach Mark

He was preparing food for Chica first because he woke up too late and the dog keeps whine and begging Mark. After putting food on the bowl, it’s Mark’s turn to make food. Nothing fancy, just heaps of fried rice so that he doesn’t have to buy take-outs unless he had to. He put the rest of wrapped fried rice on the fridge so he can heat it up anytime he wanted to.

Finally sat down and huffs out, he took a bite of the fried rice, it taste a bit sweet. Did he put in too much sugar? Better than sour or salty, he thought. He chewed his food while checking his phone for a bit, nothing out of the ordinary. I mean, of course nothing odd, it’s just another cycle of everyday life. Even if he wants to, life just works repeatedly. He decided to spice things up, maybe he should do a stream. He ponders a bit and then he decided that he will stream later at night, before that he decided to clean the dishes and do housework, like usual.

When he cleaning, he saw the weather outside, sunny like it ever been. He peeking back to his studio, it seems that before doing the housework, Mark already uploads his video. All that’s left is waiting for it to finish processing. He continues where he left off with the cleaning.

He really can’t take his mind off the green haired guy, he was pretty loud in the dreams despite very cold and just staring back at him. Will he met that guy again? He was truly persistent on following him yesterday. Maybe he will appeared on the stream? I’m sure he will if he’s truly following him. Mark calling out his friends and ask if they’re up for stream. Gladly they have no plans and will join up with Mark soon.

Soon, the night time arrives, he and his friends doing a mini gaming stream while the others checking and managing the stream chat. The stream was so lively that Mark forgot about the stranger. Even if he do, he won’t be able to find him since the chat scrolled so fast. People kept spam messages because theirs was quickly stacked over other’s new chat. 

After 3 hours went by, they decided to finish the stream. They bid farewell to the audience and leave the stream, closing the program as well, but didn’t forget to copy the stream recording. While his friends managing the recording, Mark was calmly looking at the chat that seemed slowed down a bit. Everyone message was either genuine compliment or attention-seeker. He smiled while try to read all of it fast. Until he read one weird message.

“Mark, I’m really glad that you’re okay”

Why would that person think that? He didn’t posting anything like he was occupied with difficulties for awhile. He joined in the chat under the name Bumbum, he knew the audience won’t pay attention since there’s still few people has duplicate names.

“Why would you think that, Jse?”

Mark waited until that person replied, forgetting that it’s a public chat.

“Will you believe that I came from a future, lol”

Now this is some troll message, that person expect me to believe that? But then again, it won’t hurt to deal with this kind of conversation.

“Riiiiiight”

“No, I can prove it to you, in 10 seconds from now.. Ethan who sat behind you will going to the bathroom”

Mark just snickered and really amused by this, it seemed everyone also reacting the same way Mark does.

“I need to go to the toilet..ah, after that I’m gonna head back” said Ethan who stood up and leaving the room. Followed with Tyler that readying to head back as well. Mark smiled slowly disappeared.

What the fuck? Mark looking at the door and then back to the screen. Everyone message still dissing out the Jse person, but Mark is the only one waiting for the reply.

“Boop! You waiting for me to reply?”

“Dude, wtf”

“Surprised?”

“Seriously, how is this possible?”

Few people seemed read the conversation and they wanted to know what just happened, Mark try to reply to them that it was nothing and try to come up with something that he wasn’t the real Mark because the message starts scroll faster again, he tried looking for Jse’s reply. After a bit of the scroll, he found the message saying,

“Just go out tomorrow! Anywhere’s fine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I told you, I can predict things.. I’ll know where you will be tomorrow”

“Jse, this isn’t funny”

“I know, Mark.. I’m just...” the message kind of died down after that and Mark kept waiting patiently, but then he heard someone at the door. Tyler and Ethan bids farewell. Mark escort them to the gate and say bye as well. Locking the door and runs back to the studio and looking at the messages. The majority of people in chat decreased again.

“Jse?”

“Yeah, here”

“How are you able to do that?”

“Long story but I’m…like I said.. I’m glad that you’re okay..it’s been ages”

“What does that mean???”

“Aooow, tomorrow ok??!?!”

Mark scratches his head and tried to pondering about this situation, should he believe this guy? I mean, he doesn’t to be lying or try to trick him. Like telling him to go wherever he wants and they will appeared to meet him in person? If this is new type of scam it won’t work on him. But still, there’s odd feeling about this person again. He tried to confirm if he’s the guy with green hair but he didn’t see any reply for 5 minutes.

Well, one way to find out.

He shut down his laptop and quickly go to bed, waiting for tomorrow to be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just result of my procrastinator..cover image will come soon :3


	3. Proofs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decided to bring back Mark through time. Things still awkwardly goes right with them.

Mark looking at his phone while sipping on his warm drink, it is rather cold today even though yesterday was sunny, or maybe because he’s already out in the diner at first time in the morning. The waitress approached him and asking what would he want for breakfast. He tell the waitress that he wanted the hotcake, after finished ordering he turned his attention back to his phone. Replying to some tweets and some important message.

Few minutes later, the sound of the plate clink on the table brought his attention. “Enjoy”, the waitress smiled before left to serve other customer. Mark’s stomach begin to growl, so he lock his phone and began eating on the meal. He occasionally looking at the street from the window, still waiting the guy named “Jse”. When the plate half empty, Mark heard a chime from diner’s entrance, quickly turned back he saw familiar figure enters. He puts down the utensils and the person just plop himself on the chair in front of him. He still had same attire, black hoodie, jeans and glasses. What caught his attention is his green hair, funny that Mark was dyed his hair red awhile back, if he still kept it people probably thinks us as ‘couple’. 

There’s a moment of silent before Mark began to speak.

“So..you’re the future teller, Jse..right?”

“Correct, Bumbum.”

“Oh come on, you knew my real name, can you tell me what’s yours?” Mark too one bit of his breakfast.

“Jack” he answers while also ordering for coffee to the waitress.

“So, Jack..are you really, I mean this is really hard to believe.. You’re a stranger and all, but came from future?” Mark states in disbelief.

“Yup..”

“This is a lot to process though, I mean…sure, if you can go through time or whatever.. But why would you spy on me? I know I saw you two days ago.”

“If I put it more bluntly, you kinda remind me of someone I hold dear..” Jack coughed while try to not stare at Mark.

Mark furrows his brows, so that’s the reason? “Oh” Mark only awkwardly wipes his mouth since he finished his meal. Jack also sip on the coffee, another moment of silence hung over them.

“…uuhmm…are you human?”

“Of course, duh” Jack chuckled, “I’m indeed time traveller but I’m not Doctor Who”

“Where’s the TARDIS?” Mark adds.

“Occupied” a few second pause before Jack said, “Naaaah.. I just have something I use to time travel with. I can change history or the future, you name it!”

“Past, huh?” Mark taps his chin and try to think which past he wanted to change. “Can you bring me to-“, before Mark could finished his sentence, he was interrupted by Jack.

“I can’t saving person from their death, if that’s what you wanted to ask”

Mark felt dejected, he had an old friend he wanted to save.

“Trust me, I know which person you meant, and I tried to save him bunch of times.. Nothing’s working. All I did just repeating the inevitable” Jack sips the cup empty.

Mark sighed, Jack also told him that someone he hold dear earlier and judging from his sad expression, it doesn’t worked well either.

“So, what now? I suppose I’m just reminisce of your old friend?” Mark stood up after paying the bill, followed by Jack. He really intrigued of the time travel thing, but he tried to play it cool.

“Look, can we be….friends?” Jack kinda hesitant to say that words.

“Sure thing? I still have some free time for now..so if you had something to do with me-”

“Oh right, how’s a dinosaur age sound like?” Jack hugged Mark.

Mark was surprised Jack suddenly hugged him, glad the street not crowded yet so no people sees them like that. He wanted the green haired guy to let him go, but changes his mind when he felt nausea and the scenery around him spinning randomly. After the scenery dies down to what seemed a jungle, Jack let go of Mark, who felt down to the ground, wanting to puke.

“Time-lag, I get that a lot when first having this power.” Jack looking around the area, the forest so dense and humid.

“What the hell was that?!” Mark gasping while slowly stood up.

“Time travel” Jack replied shortly.

“Wh- th- I know that! But warn me next time if you wanna do that! Also, a hug is the method?”

“Sooomething like that” Jack hums while try to climb on the tree to get better view of where they are.

“You suck at telling lies, I get the feeling that a hug isn’t the method..” Mark rolls his eyes. “So, why dinosaur time? Isn’t it a bit dangerous?”

“Not quite, I’ve been here many times and..it’s a bit dull. The dinosaur mostly the size of a car, or a bus.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that they still might dangerous” Mark disagrees.

“Other than that, how’s my power? Do you believe me now? Are you having fun?” Jack eagerly waits for the reply from the top of the tree. “Ah, I see Velociraptor, you might want climb up”

Mark quickly climbing on the tree and sat on the branch next to Jack, he saw the reptiles screech in harmony. It is scary but also beautiful, the whole pack jumps, snapping at each other. The more Mark look at them, he realized that it was mating season for them. This is actually better than watching Discovery.

“Too bad I didn’t brought popcorn with me” Jack smiled towards Mark.

“It’s okay, I can chill here all day, though..even if we go back, we can just pick the time when we’re out of diner” Mark leaning on the tree trunk, just quietly watching them before turning his attention to Jack who’ve been staring at him.


	4. Reasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack telling a little about him being time traveler.

Cover Image : http://fav.me/db8eycy

“Shall we head back?” Jack asked Mark, because they already been sitting on tree for awhile. His butt starting to get crampy, he checking out the area before jumped down and followed by Mark. Before they’re able to teleport back to the future, they heard a loud roaring from faraway. And then a loud thumping footsteps. Before they could react the tree tumbling down and a Tyrannosaurus roaring, making Mark and Jack surprised.

“D-don’t move?”

The reptiles snapped its jaw towards Jack, and he barely dodge it. Seeing that keep still not useful, they decided to run.

“What the fuck?! Why it isn’t like the movie?” Jack ran while try to not look back, because all he heard is trees falling to the ground.

“I think that’s just a myth!” Mark also running behind Jack.

“What’re gonna do now?! Keep running or hide?!”

“Why can’t you just teleport us back?”

“I need 10 seconds of concentration for that! And I can’t do that while running!” Jack started to run out of breath and so did Mark, because they also fully sprinting, it seems that they not getting faraway from the running Tyrannosaurus. With their size’s differences, they wouldn’t be able to outrun the dinosaur. Jack pulling Mark to run left and stay behind the large tree trunk, they both try to breathe slowly while heard the creature growling and looking around.

Jack closing his eyes and still holding Mark’s hand, before Mark could react, he felt the turbulence from earlier. The scenery changed like a whirlpool and they back to the present Mark quickly let go of Jack’s hand, still out of breath.

“What the fuuuck… I don’t want to do that again! That’s no joke, we could’ve died.” Mark gasping and glaring at Jack.

“D-dude, I’m sorry, okay? I really didn’t expect that”

“Then why don’t you go back to earlier time and warn yourself not go to that dino-time?”

“It….doesn’t work that way…” Jack looked down.

Mark sighed and rub his face, “Look, Jack..time travel seemed like the discovery of century. Why aren’t you, like telling the whole world about it?”

“Are you crazy? How? People will think I’m insane.. I have other time travel friends captured because of that”

“Captured?”

“Well, some of them is escaping.. Come with me for a second, better see it for yourself than explaining” Jack almost reflexed grabbing Mark’s hand, before change it to ‘follow-me’ gesture. Mark hesitant for a second but it’s better than another nauseating time travel. 

After a long walk and changing train 1 time, they arrived at abandoned rusty factory. Jack opening the back door, and inside the main hall is bunch of homeless people, most of them are old.

“Heeey, it’s Jack!” said one of them, the others look towards the doorway and started greeting him. Jack high-five some of them and cheerfully greeted them. Mark quietly following Jack, he felt awkward since all of them turn their attention to Mark after finish greeting Jack. They arrived at a tent in the corner of the hall.

“Welcome to my humble abode!”

“Excuse me?” ask Mark.

“This is where I lived.”

“You’re joking.” Mark snickered, while see Jack crouched inside to take out small mattress, ask Mark to sat down while Jack dragged his own flatten cardboard.

“Comfortable? Sorry, but we had a reason”

“Reason of living homeless?” Mark patted down the mattress to clear the dust, then begun to sit as well.

“All people in this room is time traveler like me, well..used to..”

Mark, turn his head towards the flock of people, some of them still chattering and some of them exchange glance at Mark. He turn back to Jack who’s now pouring warm water and offer it to Mark.

“Will you exactly tell me what happened with those…people? And that include you too I guess”

“Where do I start.. Ah, we just simply receiving a package at our front door..” Jack sneaked his hand through the collar of his hoodie and take out small hourglass necklace. “Funny huh? At first we thought this is like a souvenir..never thought it will be some kind of Harry Potter time-thingie”

“And..? You all used it?”

“Yup, the moment we held onto it, we can time travel. Easy explanation, right?”

“But still doesn’t explain this” Mark gesturing to the people behind him, some of them harrumphs at Mark attitude, “Oh sorry”

“We were too engrossed in using this thing, the moment they were already deep, they can’t turn back” Jack staring at his hourglass. “Some of them tried to tell the authorities or scientist about the invention, like you suggest earlier, but they all ended up in asylum.” Jack tried to explained it slowly.

“Oh..” Mark really can’t imagine what those captured people felt.

“Of course some of them tried to use this thing to…do bad stuff.. But, it makes the aging process faster. Hence the old people here…well, some of them” Jack glanced at the people behind Mark, the people that once did crimes and then when they turned old, they reformed. But it’s too late for them and they can’t turn back time.

“Why being homeless? I meant you said “receiving package at front door”…that means you at least have a house.”

“When I’m using this, for the very first time to the future and back home to 2017..my house is gone.. There is no my past self. No two Jacks like ‘Back to the Future’ movie.. Our ties to the world disconnected, even my family didn’t recognize me” Jack sniffs and try to hold his tears.

“I’m…sorry to heard that, Jack..must be difficult for you..” Mark putting down his empty cup.

“But I’m not alone, I had some companion awhile back.. He provide me shelter for the time being and he really enjoys learning stuff using time travel. Man, time went fly literally until accident happened..”

“Did you tried..to prevent the event?”

“I’m at least tried it 5 times.. Going back to the very first seconds before the accident even repeating the cycle of friendship, in case I did something wrong in the time route..” Jack sighed and stare at the ceiling far above. He then staring back at Mark.

“Why chose me as new companion? I mean, there must be other people resembles your old friend?”

Jack went silent for a second, seemed hesitant to answer, “I just happened stumbled upon you at the recreation site, that’s all..”

“Guess I’m really lucky then, of all people in whole timelines and Earth, you chose me” Mark chuckled. Jack also chuckled as well, but he seemed forcing it. They both starting to felt comfortable and began share stories, mostly silly ones. They doesn’t realize when it’s already night time, and Mark quickly got up and bid farewell to Jack. Promising meeting him tomorrow again and maybe introducing him to other youtube friends. Jack smiled and agrees, before he saw Mark finally left the room.


	5. Offers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark decided to help his friend a little bit.

Cover Image : http://fav.me/db8l0u7

Waking up the next day making Mark wondering if the events from yesterday is all a dream, his clothes on the floor from yesterday had dusts and leafs. Yep, definitely not a dream. He got up and decided to wash his clothes, throwing them to the washing machine and letting the machine do his job while he goes to take a bath. After he got home yesterday, he put an all nighter, recording videos in advance so that he got more free time.

“Oh wait, I haven’t upload a video for today”

He quickly finished his bathing and getting dressed, then head off to the recording room to let his computer uploading his video. He opening his fridge and found the fried rice from yesterday, putting the plate in the microwave to heat it up. While he eats the brunch, Mark sending messages to his friends, nothing much, just everyday greetings and asking each other about plans today. Chica licks her muzzle and trotting to another room. Finishing with the text, Mark got up and he saw that the weather is snowy so he decided to wear sweater and a coat.

“Bye, Chica..see you later, okay?” he patting her and Chica barks once.

After making sure he locked his house, Mark walking down the road to the train station. Street pretty much crowded even though it’s snowing. After turning to the alley, he arrived on the abandoned factory. Walking inside, he getting shivered quickly, it’s so cold in here, even he saw some of them lighting a bon fire on the oil drum, it doesn’t enough to warm up the main hall. He almost forgot which one Jack’s tent because all of the tents are all look the same.

“If I remembered, this is his tent” what makes him not sure is because there’s a person near his tent. It seems that this person putting a cardboard box full of unused newspaper. Mark stayed still until he greeted the person. The person had neat light brown hair and a red hoodie.

“Oh, hello? I’m Robin. Can I help you?” he patted the hand to get rid of the dust from his palm.

“I’m Mark and uh, I’m looking for Jack.”

“There’s 3 people named Jack in this room..” he answered. Before Mark could giving the descriptive, Robin chuckled a bit, “I’m just teasing you, the green haired one, right? He’s going out for a bit”

“Oh, will he back soon?”

“I’m afraid not, but you can go to where he’s at right now. Go to the main street from here and turn left, he’s having lunch at the Pinkish Hot Dog.”

“Hmm..weird, I thought he would be eating here..you know, like take out?”

“He stopped doing that recently, he doesn’t tell me why though..”

So, he used to eating here, Mark wondered. I wonder what changes his habit. After saying thank you, Mark walk out of the building. As usual, the people in the room eyeing him. Mark can’t really describe their look, probably just curiousness. After getting out, he quickly head off to the restaurant. Simple dining place with outdoor seats, but with this weather only one person dared to sit outside.

“Jack!” Mark patting his shoulder.

The green haired man turning quickly and leapt off the chair by reflexes. Making Mark confused a little bit.

“Wh- Mark? What are you doing here? I-I mean, how u doing?”

“Fine, I could ask you the same..” Mark peeks at Jack’s phone, it connected to a headset and what he saw at the screen made him astonished. It’s a video of his playthrough. Jack quickly snatch it from the table, fiddling with it before putting the phone at his pocket.

“Y-you didn’t see that!”

“Wait, so you came here just to watch that? Aww..” Mark smiled at flustered Jack.

“Shut up! It’s the only place I could update with the world nowadays too!”

Mark realized that Jack’s current living doesn’t provide him with electricity, let alone Wi-fi. Jack quickly sat down, tried his best not to look at Mark. But they ended up changing stare, This is first time Mark saw how clear Jack’s eyes is, wait did he? He had unsure feeling. Mark decided to sat down as well.

“So, have u ate?”

“If you count chicken bread and coffee as meal, yes.”

“They have that in a place named ‘hot dog’?”

“It’s the only cheapest one in menu. I just needed the wifi”

“Dude, lemme treat you, wait here” Mark walks inside and ordering food for both of them. Large serving of hot dog, bacon and scrambled eggs laid on the table.

“Thanks, Mark..but I don’t have my money with me”

“I told you, it’s a treat. Now shut up and eat.”

“Aren’t you gonna eat?”

“I just ate 1 hour ago” Mark just lean back on the chair, waiting Jack finished his eating. And by the looks of it, jack really is hungry. He eats ravenously and almost coughs. The plate already emptied less than 5 minutes. Wiping his mouth with a tissue, Jack burps loudly.

“..’scuse me.. Fuck!” he pats the chest to let the rest out. Mark is fine with it and he even tell Jack to take it easy. Both of them still sitting while Jack still fiddling with his phone for a bit.

“Have you ever thought of looking for a job?” Mark asks.

“Hm? Oh..” Jack turns his attention back to Mark, “I did have a job as yo- Bell boy at nearby hotel.”

Did I just imagined that halt? “You…did?”

“Told you, yesterday.. Moment we become time traveller, we don’t exist like..our birth certificate, scholarship and those certificate needed to apply for job is gone poof! Vanish.. It’s hard looking for a job that doesn’t require that stuff”

“Any thoughts on easy job?”

“Not in mind.. I don’t really need money. I have someone managing my financial living. It’s not much but I’m grateful.”

“Hmm, how about…video editing?”

Hearing that, Jack froze in spot and went silent. He look down at his own hand on the table, not sure what to answer.

“Uh.. I can teach you if you can’t-“

“Ah I can..edit videos but it’s just, it’s so sudden, Mark” Jack still unsure about this.

“Oh good, so you can. But from the looks of it, you need some time to think?”

“Yes, but I appreciate the offer really. Thanks, Mark.” Jack pretends to cough while try to hide his red face. With the cold weather and white scenery, his red face really spot on. Mark sees him blushed but decided to keep quiet about it, all he can do is just smile at him. Both of them decided to leave the place and going inside the gallery building next to the restaurant, merely just to get warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what coat Mark is wearing...up to you imaginations, guys.


	6. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark begun their way to medieval times.

Cover Image : http://fav.me/db8qnh3

Inside the exhibit, Jack decided to look around for a bit, walking around to warm up more. Followed by Mark who just take a quick look on the display. They only fixated on the paintings, some of them abstract and some of them depicting of a history scenes. Jack stops at one painting and thinking for a bit, it looks like he planning for something. The painting was a fight between a pale woman and a beast in the middle of the night. He turned around only to bump into Mark who coincidentally stood too close.

“Oh, my bad” Mark took a step back, he was curious as well, “..what’s with the painting?”

“Ah, I’ve been curious, I’ve been to many historical era and places.. But I’ve never prove one thing that was real or not.” Jack answered with fascination.

“And that thing is….?”

“Is vampires and werewolves real?” Jack’s eyes glinting at Mark. Hearing that only Mark laughs at Jack.

"We're in 2017, Jack. No such thing as vampires or werewolves are real. It’s already proven, just myths and make-up story."

"But they could be!”

“Maybe a crazy people just have addiction on blood and they do it in night time where no people around. That makes other people jump to conclusion and the vampire thing become a term.”

“Only one way to find out.” Jack going out from the gallery.

“Dude, where are you going?”

“Well, gotta get back and preparing for the journey. Usually on journey like this, I decided to stay for couple of days, unlike on the dinosaur era which only just a very short visit. Are you coming or..?”

“What about the offer, won’t you gonna work for me?”

“We still have all the time in the world. No worries” They both walk back to the factory, it seems that Jack really the type of care-free man, he really bounces here and there freely, sometimes without consequences. This really making the man worried, not that he doesn’t doubt Jack, but he needs someone to watch him. After arrived at Jack’s tent, Mark is waiting for Jack packing some stuff to his small yellow backpack.

“I got a deal, do you wanna hear one?”

“What?” Jack stopped and turn to look back at Mark.

“I will join you on time traveling but on one condition.. You have to aceept my first offer to work for me.”

“Thaaaat’s stupid. It’s really a one-sided deal. I’ll be fine on my own to be honest..” Jack rolled his eyes and back to preparing his stuff. Deep down, Jack wanted some companion when he time traveling though. But he won’t give him away easily. Mark sighed and try to think the other good deal, when Jack done and slings the backpack on his shoulder, Robin came.

“Where are you going off this time, man?”

“Another journey, see you when I get back..actually, see you 2 minutes later. You won’t notice I’m gone..” the green haired man answered while still putting drink bottle in the bag.

“You have to bring Mark with you..” he pointed at Mark. At one point, Jack is happy that Robin suggesting Mark to come along with him but at the same, that’s pretty unusual for him to say that.

“Oh, I dunno, Robin..”

“Look, can you just..*sigh*, just bring him with you? Also, Bob needs your help with something.”

Jack shrugged and walk away from them to the other side of the room, leaving Mark and Robin for awhile.

“Thanks..Robin.”

“Actually that was just a distraction, I really need your help on keeping an eye on Jack.” He said while occasionally looking back, checking if Jack realized that he’d been tricked.

“Yeah, I’m on it?”

“No, you don’t understand. He might not look like it..but I think he’s still onto something stupid again. The last time he tried prevent his friend’s death, both he and his friend ended with a bullet on his stomach. Glad it’s not fatal, but still-!”

“Robin! What’s the meaning of this?!” Jack walk back in confusion and annoyance, “Bob said that he didn’t call for me. Why’re you distract me?”

“He..thought Bob calling you, but it’s just him hearing things” Mark patted on Robin’s shoulder.

“Y-ye..! That’s it..my bad, I’m sorry..” Robin awkwardly follow along with Mark’s excuse.

“If that’s so..okay then. I’m off..”

“Hey, are you forgetting me?” Mark approached Jack. While they’re walk to the outside, he nodded at Robin.

“Man.. I hope nothing bad happens…again..” he sighed before Jack and Mark was out of his sight.

\--

After they’re both outside and finished with the usual sick feeling of time travel, Mark groans and stumble down on the ground. He still not used to the method. After regaining his composure, Mark realized that the snow ground already changed to the grass, he looked around and saw few old houses made from bricks. Also the quietness of the street in the middle of the night, just a few lights from inside the houses. A castle in few miles away from the village, so very medieval. Jack stretched his arms and going down the hill down to the village.

“Hm..we gotta sneak around, try looking for a house with open window. We gotta steal some clothes to blend in”

“Oh, makes sense.” Mark looking around, this isn’t like when they’re dinosaur era, the last thing they need is angry mob with torch and forks chasing them. Mark saw an opened window on second floor and notify Jack about this. Jack looking around saw a cart parked nearby, he pushed the cart below the window and get on it.

“Mark, can you hoist me up? I’m gonna go inside and get ourselves a clothes.”

Mark easily hoist Jack up to the window and saw the green haired man went inside. Mark just looking around, the moon so bright in the night and the cold air is refreshing. Minutes passed and Mark wondering what occupied Jack. He know that sneaking requires lots of patient but this is just too long.

“Mark, hey!” Jack whispered from the second floor. Mark felt a fabric on his head, and quickly wear it. This clothes almost look like Shrek’s but slightly different style. Jack hurriedly come down and landed on the haystack. He wore a robe and looked pale.

“What happened? Are they woke?”

“We gotta get away from here” Jack pushed Mark, urging him to walk away from the house.

“What?”

“There’s a reason that second floor window opened.” Jack nervously gulped.


	7. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something mysterious happened in the time period where Jack and Mark are right now.

After finding good place to hide, Mark and Jack waiting quietly under the small bridge until a scream rang out in the village. Curious, Mark peek from the bridge and saw people gathering on the house they've been in earlier.

"W-What is it? Jack?" Mark facing towards Jack, waiting for answer.

"The woman who lived in the house, she's..she's dead.."

"What do you- How?!"

"I have no idea! I was just taking clothes while I thought she was sleeping but I saw her eyes opened and not moving.." said Jack trembling.

"So..do we wait here or what?"

"Let's..let's just wait till daytime! Then we gather information about what just happened" Jack lean his back on the wall and huffs out. He really did not expect straight to murder mystery in unknowns-ville. Mark is the one that still curious though, unlike Jack who looked suspicious with hooded robe, Mark is the normal looking one. Maybe he can sneak in the commotion.

"Jack, I try to find out while they're still astonished. I could get better view from there."

"Are u crazy? I'll come with you too!"

"Jack, you obviously the most suspicious one..with robe and all. And that green hair..so..lemme go just a little bit"

"Ok fine..just, no more than 10 minutes."

Mark nodded and gathering in the crowd of people in front of the house and tried to ask the people of what happened here. Few of them are saying the same thing, that someone get killed. So Mark try to sneaks his way in to the front door and saw the corpse being carried out. Mark saw nothing wrong with the corpse until he saw a hidden bitemark covered by her hair. Wait, is that really a bitemark? What kind of animal who does that?

After the crowd got settled down and most of them go home, Mark walked back to under the bridge. Jack saw him and ask how did it go.

"You're right..maybe we should wait till daytime."

"I knew it, people here hasn't got phones and news feed spread out 5 minutes after it happened. You gotta wait.." Jack casually put his hands behind his head and start to lay down.

"But I do saw what look like a bitemark on her.."

Jack quickly got up and shouted "Vampires! I knew they're real!"

Mark just brushed him off, "That doesn't proof anything! Wild animals know that they have an instinct of biting their prey's neck"

"Mark..stop being a downer. You gotta believe"

"Uh huuuh...sure.." Mark also rest next to Jack. Not long after that, the village got quiet again. Only lights coming from under the bridge, Jack playing with his phone, offline game of course.

"Jack, there's no reception in this time, you will drain your battery."

"I can't sleep yet" Jack turned off his phone.

"Hmm..just try close your eyes and we will asleep indefinitely"

"Man..this sucks.. in case, you don't remember. We weren't sleeping on mattress.."

"Or a bed, so quit your whining and just go sleep"

"You're not my mom, Mark. Shut up leave me alone" Jack smiled.

"Well fuck you" Mark smiled back to him.

Not long after that, they both feel asleep till morning comes up. Sunlight burst through on the gap of the bridge and went under it. Jack winces from the sun hitting his eyelids and yawned. He turned his back to avoid sunlight and saw Mark face close to him. Seeing his face make Jack felt missed the past. But he knew he gotta move forward and now he get another try to fix things.

He tried to cupped Mark's cheek, but Mark suddenly groaned and rubbing his eyes. This make Jack pulled back his hand.

"Rise and shine..it's morning." Jack sit up, pretend he already woken minutes ago.

"Ugh..sleeping on he ground with grass all night is not comfortable." Mark tried to get up, but he somehow still a little exhausted.

"Hey we only can experienced this once in a lifetime, so you better get used to it." Jack and Mark walk away from under the bridge and to the street. Few people start to fill the street so this is almost like scenery in 2017, except no cars, phone or hundreds stores. Just ordinary houses.

"We will go to the tavern nearby to gather some info of where are we and what happened last night." Jack looking at a name board that called 'The Grumps'.

"That name..is it coincidence?"

"Mostly like it, I have visited so many time period that they likely have similarity to what related to ours. It's like..our friend's ancestor!"

"Ah I see.."

They opened the door and the chairs still laid upside down on the table. A person still wiping the glass behind the bar counter. Mark quickly recognize the guy on the counter, he really looked like Arin.

"Uh..we still have 10 minutes before opening but make yourself comfortable!" The guy with ponytail still busy cleaning the other glass, "What will you have?"

"Just something to eat..maybe roasted meat or potatoes? For the drink..just water" Jack answered shortly.

"Sure then, hey Dan!" The guy peeked inside the kitchen to tell what seemingly the chef about the order.

"Uh Jack..do we have the money?"

"I got it.. I stole some from that house last night" Jack whispered.

"Jack, you sneaky bastard" Mark just close his eyes in bewilderment and rubs his face.

"Hey, I had to! Where else we get money in this era?" Jack said while laughed a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story..hmm..never thought it's still far from finished :3


	8. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While exploring the rumored castle, Jack and Mark met new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no OC in this, I try used other youtubers so you guys can picture them easily. :3   
> Also the clothes are still medieval theme so, it's color or details are up to you too :D

While they calmly eating, the tavern already had few people hanging out. Jack still try to cover himself with his hood’s robe. Both of them try heard what are they talking, but nothing much since most of them prefers quiet. Mark got up and tried to sit on bartender’s counter, start up with friendly conversation. Soon they began easily enjoying themselves until Mark try to ask about last night.

“So, about last night, I heard that someone died..” Mark took a sip on the milk he recently ordered, he knew the tavern’s keeper might be not giving informations unless he order something.

“Yeah, I was there last night too. Poor woman..but she was a widow, so it’s not surprising.”

“Not surprising? What do you mean?”

“Ah, I haven’t seen your face around here so I figured you might be never heard of this rumor. You saw that black castle up on the hill?”

Mark try to recall when they first came, he did see a castle faraway, “What about it?”

“There’s a rumor that a vampire resides in the castle. I don’t know if there just one or more.. They always hunting once every week”

“Aren’t there a soldier or bounty hunter to get the vampire?”

“We tried but most of them ended up injured. But then again, the vampire always targets less influenced person or a person without any relations” Arin move away from Mark to serve another customer. Mark gulped down the rest of the drink and walked back to Jack. The green haired man saw Mark went back, hurriedly go to the counter to pay for the service. Then go out from the tavern, he wanted to open the hood so badly because the tavern is so hot, but he can’t.

“How’d it go?” Jack asked while fanning the collar of his robe, to cool down his neck.

“I hate to admit, but these people really believe the lies about vampires”

“Yes! This means they really are true!” Jack fist pumping in triumph.

“Hey, I still not believing this. How about we checked that castle?” Mark said while pointing to the hill above.

“Oooh, is vampire live there?”

“Jack, aren’t you too excited. We’re talking about vampire- I mean, mad person who able to pull a murder.”

“Hm..." Jack taps his chin.

"Come on, don't be dumb like those game logic. Heard bad rumor about killings, OH, I know! Let's head there instead of running away" Mark hoping that this makes Jack realize the danger and go back home anyway.

\--

"This is the stupidest thing ever! Why?!"

"Mark, you're the one stupid! Keep it down" Jack sneaking inside the castle's corridor, trying to look for a proof vampire hiding here. Mark just walk behind him while grumbling and groaning, he had to protect Jack after all.

This isn't a nice situation for both of them, the wind keeps howling on the ceiling or the gap on the wall. Crumbling can be heard far away, gladly it's not that dark because there's moonlight shone through every hole of the abandoned castle. Mark was holding a stick as a weapon. He try look in every direction every now and then.

"I think I found their room! But looks like the owner isn't here" the room was had a queen size bed and less dusty than the other room. Jack opened the cupboard and saw man and woman's clothes, so this is still hard what to assume how many living here.

"Great, now what should we do?"

"How about doing a stake out? Heh..get it? Vampires..stake?" Jack chuckled.

"That pun is so good that it's so bad. In other words, you sucks. Also, a stake out? That's too dangerous, Jack..no. Just no.." Mark just watching Jack glaring at him, seemingly still stubborn about proofing his theory. Both of them try opening the closet while Mark leaning on the wall next to the door. Suddenly he felt something move on his back, the wall shifted and secret hatch near Jack opened.

"Oooh! Secrets!" Jack tried to look down, but it's dark. So he use his phone's light to look around.

"Are you sure you wanted to come down?" Mark still feeling unsure.

"Do I have to answer?" Jack grins.

"If I died, I'm blaming you"

Jack just nervously laughs and think for a second thought. He then putting the phone back in his pocket, and look back at Mark. He said that stake out on somewhere else would be a lot safer. The sudden change of heart make Mark wondering what's wrong with him. His smile also gone. While they’re out from the room, they surprised and almost bumped to someone. A man with white hair and a woman with long brown hair, look at Jack and Mark surprisingly. The man was the one so surprised he pat his chest.

“My fucking God, you two scares me!”

“Wh-sorry? Anyway, who are you two?” Jack decided to remove his hood since the man also had unusual hair color.

“We’re..” the woman looking at the man, looks like waiting for the man to answer it.

“We’re just a passerby” the man finally calmed down. Both of them introduced themselves as Felix and Marzia, they come to the castle to search for any stuff that could be sold. Somehow their explanation seemed unsure.

“So, I’m Jack and he’s Mark.. We just try to find evidence about vampire real or not. But it seems this castle empty..except that cellar over there” Jack pointing at opened cellar behind him.

“That’s..just a wine storage”

“Really? But I haven’t see through though..it’s too dark.” Jack replied.

“Anyway, we’re already been circling the castle for awhile. There’s no one living here..at least, what we believe..” Marzia shrugged.

“If that so, then we leaving.. Sorry for surprising you” Mark rubs his neck.

“Maaaan..we’re leaving? But we haven’t found any clues of vampires being real or not?” Jack groans while ruffling his hair in frustration.

“But aren’t the murder on village nearby already proven? I heard vampires doing that..” Felix crossed his arms.

“That’s not enough proof, it could be dealt by someone..” Jack sighed.

“Maybe we can look for them together though?” Marzia offered to joining Jack and Mark.

“Are you for real, Marzia?” Felix face palm when hearing at her suggestion. But since she insisted, he finally agrees with them. Mark told them that they already checked most of the castle. But Felix shake his head, there’s a hidden corridor on the second floor. Hearing that, Jack agrees to exploring with them. Jack looked back at Mark with puppy eyes, hoping he can join them.

“Fineee..we can go with them..” Mark pinched his nose bridge. Jack become giddy and quickly following Felix and Marzia to the second floor. Now, he just hoped this done quickly and nothing bad happened. While they walk together, they haven’t noticed that bunch of mob was approaching the castle.


	9. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their new friends decided to tell them what they actually are.

Cover image : http://vey-kun.deviantart.com/art/To-Time-and-Back-4-680288518

Jack and Mark already arrived on the hidden room, it was torture chamber but most of the equipment and torture weapon are busted and rusty that they’re no use anymore. They’re looking around the room, but nothing useful nor there’s a clue someone been in that room. While looking around, Mark noticed that Felix and Marzia seemed in serious conversation.

“Is everything fine over there?” Mark asked them.

“Uh..n-nothing? Nothing important..” Felix nervously laughed.

“Felix.. They should know..” Marzia looking worried.

“Marzia, the last person that told us our identity gave us away. I can’t let you get hurt again!” Felix shooked his head.

“Alright, spill it.. You told us you’re here to take some stuff. But in the end, you didn’t carrying anything” Mark glaring at them while keeping distance.

“That’s..we-we were sorry! But you’re not allowed to be here!” Felix clasped his hand in apologizing manner, the commotion also attract Jack’s attention.

“Why is that?”

“We actually lived in this castle.” Marzia talk softly.

“Really? Then that means…” Jack looking at those two in admiration, “You two are actual real life vampires!” Jack approach Felix and Marzia to get better look at them, but Mark stopped him.

“Are you luring us here to kill us?”

“What? No! That..that’s because we- I mean, Marzia.. Gah! This is complicated!” Felix trying to think of better sentences. He took a chair nearby and tried to sit down while sighed. “We were friendly to you because we were been alone for so long..any friends we have are already passed away, scared of us and sold us to bounty hunter.”

“We..just missed having conversation with other people..”

“So, are you two..not immune to sunlight?” Jack ask while still observing them, both of them are not pale and seemed don’t have fangs.

“Only for 2 hours, then we gotta go back out from sunlight..”

“Then, you two the one killed those people in the village?”

“Marzia here is not pure-bred vampire, she needs blood once in a week. For me, I could lasts for a month..” Felix stares at Mark while holding her hand, "She got no choice..we got no choice at all."

"We're sorry to heard that..okay then, now that is proven Jack 1 and Mark 0 on 'vampires real or not', we will head back home in pea-"

_Boom!_

All of them quickly flinched and wondering what's that sound. They all went out from the secret room and saw the entrance of the castle got busted and many people coming in. Some of them are angry villagers but mostly soldiers.

"What the fuck?!" Jack started to get panicked and so did Mark, "What are they doing here?"

"They want to capture us, but this is really like hundreds people. I'm not sure if I can hold them off.." Felix gulped.

"Jack, c-can we help them?" Mark hurriedly ask Jack.

"Help how? We're not Hulk!"

"No, you dingus. Your time travel ability!"

Jack just realized and stupidly slap his own forehead. But he couldn't time travel indoor, it have to be performed outside. Marzia and Felix don't know what they meant but they understand that all of them have to go outside. Felix and Marzia told them to go above since all ground level are impassable. They all running up the long spiral stairs, until Jack and Mark starting panting, Marzia and Felix support both of them.

"Being vampire must be fun...all that strength.." Jack said with heavy breath.

"Almost there!" Felix leaped way in front of Marzia to make entrance while Marzia carry them easily.

"And being carried by a woman is weird for me" Mark's leg starting to get numb.

"This way!" Felix helped her get inside the high observation room, along with Mark. But a thought crossed Felix, "Fuuuck, wrong tower" because he remembered the tower with broken roofs in the other one. This one is still closed space.

"Crap, what are we gonna do now?" Jack and Mark now even worried.

"What you need is outdoor, right? Just that and you can save us?" Marzia confirms with Jack who nervously said yes. "We have to jump down"

"Hahah..e-excuse me?" Mark turn back to look at Marzia.

"Guys, we are humans..do you think we survive this fall? E-except you can fly.." Jack said while heard the troops coming closer.

"We can't fly but we will survive the jump. I guarantee it! There's no time. Marzia!" Felix exchange stare with her, both of them nodded. Each of them carrying Mark and Jack in bridal style before leapt from a window side by side.

"Aaaaaaagh!" Jack screamed while he fatally looked down, his fear of heights starting making him lost focus. Mark who have been carried by Marzia, lift his arm and grab Jack's clothes next to him. He need to hold Jack in order them being transported.

The ground are getting close and what awaits them is the angry mob who noticed them.

"Jack! Anytime now!" Mark reminds him.

"I'm trying!!" Jack closed his eyes and finally the scenery start to swirl around them.

When both of them landed safely on the ground with loud thud, it's already dusk and the sun is setting. The night time was gone and so does the soldiers and angry mob. Both of them, laughed cheerfully because managed to survive and escape the dangers.

But Felix felt heavy panting from Jack, the green haired man clawing at his chest like he was in serious pain. Mark hurriedly kneeled and laid Jack on the ground while try to calm him down.

"Jack, it's okay! We were saved, thanks to you!"

Felix and Marzia also worriedly try to check what's wrong with their savior, but it's no use. Jack winces in pain and started to pass out. Before he lost consciousness, he can hear Mark calling out to him. What a nice voice, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why Jack in pain will be explained bext chapter. :3


	10. Farewells

Jack groaned and starting to come around, he coughed a bit before try opening his eyes. He heard a voice telling that 'he's awake'. Hos vision still blurry but he was in a room with dark blue bricks, or maybe because if the moonlight shine on it. He also saw Mark approach him. His chest aren't hurt again and from the looks of it, all of them is saved. Felix come inside with roasted deer meat and some drink.

"Glad you starting to come to, we were worried!" said Mark in relieve.

"The fuck..? Where am I?" Jack rubs his eyes and try to sit up. He was told that they're jump to 3 days from the ambush event. It also seemed like that Felix and Marzia already knew Jack's power. They all are inside one of the rooms in the castle except not the furniture are trashed. Even the bed's cotton are spilled out.

"But yeah, you were passed out for hours.. What happened to you?" Felix asked while putting the meal next to Jack.

"It kinda happens when you time travel as a group. This power only for single or two person only.."

"Maan, sorry about that! But ye..you saved our asses back there.."

"No problem.." Jack stomach begun rumbling and he began eating the food. After done, he slowly regained his energy back and tried to get off the bed. Both of them are walked outside, it's already dawn and sun starting to rise. Felix checked how badly the castle's damage, he assure Marzia he can fix some of it.

"Too bad we have to say farewell, though.." Mark looked at Felix and Marzia with sad expression.

"Aww..why?" Marzia pouts.

"We're not from this time period..we had home in the future. Well except this guy here.." he patted on Jack shoulder.

Jack looking at Mark and smiled. Felix and Marzia look at them and somehow feeling nostalgic, it's like seeing herself right before became a couple. Felix noticed too, and judging from Jack's expression, Felix snickered.

"Hey, Are you two..?" He asked to make sure.

"Hm? Us? We were friends?" Said Mark casually.

Jack looked down and tried to nod. He somehow disappointed at Mark's answer but accept it anyway. Felix and Marzia rolled their eyes because it's obvious Jack loved Mark but the other didn't realize it.

"Will you guys be okay?" Jack asked.

"Hey, we were hundreds years old. We will be fine.." Felix shrugged.

"We hope we will see you guys again. Maybe, 'cause our memory doesn't last long. I even forgot my life as a human." Marzia winked, "..and I hope things going along well for you, Jack."

Mark was confused what Marzia meant before the scenery starting to change, Mark quickly waved in farewell before they already back in 2017, at the abandoned factory yard. Snowing just right before they off.

Jack took out the phone and checked the date, it was 10 minutes passed since they began to time travel. They felt like it's been so long seeing this place again. Jack went inside and greeted by Robin who noticed their clothing.

"So, how is the travel? I guessed you were back from medieval time."

"I finally proofed Mark wrong, no..the whole world wrong! Vampires are real!" Jack shouted in thriumph.

"Yeah yeah.. I get it, stop boasting on my face" Mark smiled and removing his medieval clothes and looking at it. It could be perfect material for his video so he decided to keep it. He quickly wore his coat back, then grinning at Jack, "..now the deal, edit my videos"

"Wh-wha-what are you saying?" Jack ask in mocking tone, he pretends not hearing Mark.

"Goddammit, Jack"

"Fineee.. I'll come by to your house later.. I need to rest!"

"You were just woke up like..not more than half an hour ago!"  Mark smacked Jack's bicep, followed with friendly counter from the green haired man. But he seriously needed to rest though. His power after using time travel many times in a row exhaust him.

"You better make me coffee..before I arrived..." Jack slumped on the mattress on his tent with half of his body still visible outside the ten, then loud snore can be heard. Robin sighed and tried to move Jack in proper position before tuck him in.

"He usually not this tired though..what happened back then?"

"We sorta in a chase with angry mob and Jack had to time-transport 4 people at once" Mark answered shortly.

"Angry mob..doesn't surprised me." Robin shrugged, "going 4 people? Now that's something. He usually not involving outsiders when using his power.." he put his fingers on the chin and try to think why Jack did that.

"Maybe because we were really on a tight situation-"

"EVEN in a tight situation..we time travelers are not easily use our power to outsiders.." Robin adds.

"That might be my fault? I did ask him a favor to help the outsiders.."

He stare at Mark for a seconds, "Oh..figures.." Robin shake his head, "Don't do that next time though.. We don't know how the future affects from that action.. Anyway, later. Thanks for bringing Jack back safe and sound." he starting to walk away.

"Yeah..didn't know that..bye." Mark looked back to inside the tent. He take one last look on Jack before he left the building to back to his usual life. Maybe gonna buy another pack of coffee because he will have a guest soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still far from ending. Really far.. X3


	11. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark back to normal life. Little did he know, there is no normal life for time traveler.

When night comes, Mark heard a doorbell rang. He peeked on the peephole for a split second because he already know who it is, the green hair was covering half of the peephole. Mark greeted Jack who is also got pounced by Chica. Mark was trying to hold her down but Jack telling him that it was okay. They both walking down to the recording room and Mark lead Jack to his shared PC that meant for editing, Mark told that Jack can freely use it since there's no personal stuff inside it. Jack also saw Tyler and Ethan was on the other room, seemingly relaxing and checking the internet.

When saw how Jack works easily, Mark was surprised and letting him do the rest. He left Jack alone in the room while he go to the kitchen to make some coffee. Jack smiled and watched the whole video while split and trimmed unused clip, he get to watch Mark yet-to-be published playthrough. But Mark don't really have much to be cut off because his reaction is genuine and to the point. From 40 minutes recording, he just cut the 10 minutes part of it.

While still midway working, Jack heard door behind him opened. Mark came in with two cups of drink. One of them is coffee for Jack. He thanked Mark and his heart suddenly got warm, not because of the coffee. He had always loved Mark but can't tell the truth.

He was still on the quest on prevent his old friend from dying. He's trying to re-do the timeline route with different outcome. He was hoping it worked this time. Mark leaned down, checking the editing process while pointing Jack some tips to do better method.

His face only inches away from Jack, he was blushing hard but thankfully Mark is too busy pointing out what Jack did wrong. He tried to concentrate on moving the clip and arrange them to match Mark's style.

Now the room to Jack was getting more and more quieter except Mark deep, calm voice. This is just make it harder to focus. Jack decide to take a break. It's also fine with Mark since he already like the result of the editing.

"Dude, where are you going?" Mark asking Jack.

"I told you, I needed a break"

"Do you need to go out though? There's a sofa here and large TV, Mark point out to the set on his far side.

"Y-yeah..i needed toilet" Jack quietly closed the door and take a deep breath when arrived on bathroom. He really can't take this anymore, his face got red. He turn on the sink and slowly splash his face. Man, this is ridiculous, Jack! There is no way Mark ever accept his feeling.

\--

Time passed quickly for them but none of them tired yet. They both decided to enjoying themselves playing fighting brawl games.

"Jack, are you sure you are graduate from hotel management? You can do editing and good at games..it looked like you were born a youtuber"

"What? O-oh yeah.. I did do hotel management..but I'm still amateur in games"

"You sucks at telling lies..tell me the truth" Mark stares at the green haired man who try to pretend he's playing hard. Jack ignores Jack stare until he decided to stare back and surprised when he saw Mark still observing him. He was serious. But Jack also serious not telling the truth. He firmly shook his head to reassuring Mark that there’s nothing to hide.

“Come on, Mark you break my concentration here!” Jack grumbles when his character fall off the cliff.

“Not only you sucks at telling lies, but you also sucks at gaming!”

“Hey! I told you I’m amateur” Jack laughed a bit before back to try defeat Mark. Now the only sound heard in the room is the sound from the game and button mashing. They were engrossed in it, until the clock already hits 11 pm. Jack stood up and thanking Mark for letting him stay in the house. He told Jack that tomorrow he should back for editing again. From the looks of it, Mark wanted Jack to be one of his official editor. Jack okay with it and had no problem coming to Mark’s house everyday.

Mark escort Jack to the front door and say, “See you tomorrow”.

“Sure, Mark” Jack walked away to the street before Mark closed the door. Chica huffing next to Mark, he petted for a second before see the result of the recording.

Jack lifts up his glasses on the nose bridge and look back to Mark’s house for a second. Before he felt vibration on his pocket, he left it at silent mode so that it’s not distract him from working. It was 6 messages from Robin and 3 missed calls. Why so many? Jack read the message and start dashing to street, running back to the factory. It was a distress call from his friend that everyone in the factory are in trouble.

Jack slammed open the door to the main hall and horrified by what he saw, bodies littered all around. Some of them groaning and Jack try to tell them to hang in there, he tried to lean them on the wall, some of them are badly wounded so Jack put them afar from the fire to stop the blood leaking out. He hope the cold will freeze it, he grab the first aid kit and tend most of the people.

“What the hell happened?”

But it’s no use, some of them are only muttered nonsense because they’re half awake or in serious pain. Jack can’t call the ambulance, he couldn’t because this group was had oath to not associate with outside world. Even when Jack was shot in the stomach, he was tended weeks inside the building. He quickly run over to Robin’s tent, no one was there. So, he guessed that he must be escaped or fled to another timeline. Jack messages Robin to ask where he is and what happened, he waited until the screen pops out ‘the user is typing..’.

_Sorry, I’m still hiding from the guy. I had to lead him out from the factory, but I don’t think that’s the case.._

“What do you mean?!” Jack try to call him but he’s not picking up.

_A man came out to our hideout, at first we did not realize who it was because.._

_The man looked like you, Jack. Except he wore a beanie, we already get used to you popping in with new clothes so we really don’t expect him. Well, not after he leap and try to knock out everyone._

_We tried to hold him back but it seems he really get used to time-teleport for a split second not even tired. I almost at the peak of my stamina try to use his method to get away._

Jack frantically typing, he didn’t care if he had mistyping, he wanted to know where he is and he might be can help. But no reply, Jack pace around in circle. He started to worried and confused, who should he look for help? He turning on the GPS, to look where Robin are. But no response, so he really might be somewhere in the past or the future timeline.

“W-what should I do!? Fuck, this isn’t funny! Aaargh!” Jack kicks the can on the ground in frustration. What kind of man that dared do this? All he know that this man also had time-traveling ability and also…looked like him? Seriously?

But time traveler supposedly no have duplicates self, for example if he goes back to medieval times, there won’t be two Jacks. He will stood next to Mark with current memories and conscience. He remembered like Max from ‘Life is Strange’ game.

He couldn’t go back to past to warn the people about this incident because if he do, the stranger will pick the time way before the warning and do the attack. It’ll be useless of prevention cycle.

Just like he do right now, still blindly trying to prevent his old friend’s fate.

He chuckled and slumped down to the floor and his eyes starting to leak tears. Why can’t he saved everyone, he really missed his old friend. He just wanted him back so badly, is this punishment for playing with time? He sniffed and wipe his tear, he decided to inform Mark about this. If the person targets every time traveller then likely Mark will be targeted since he involved in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 'old friend' identity still kept secret, but clearly not Robin. :D


	12. Disappearings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preventing trouble only causes more trouble and Jack just did that.

Jack finally arrived at Mark’s house and then ringing the doorbell many times, before he greeted with drowsy Mark asking Jack why did he came back in this hour. At first, Mark thought maybe Jack forgotten something but it wasn’t the case. Jack telling Mark everything he experienced and now he doesn’t happy hearing it.

“What the hell? You should’ve called the police!”

“Mark stop saying that! I told you we can’t involve ourselves with the authority. How can we handle all the questioning? The last time we need is them sent away to jail for being people without IDs!”

“Okay…okay! Let’s think this through again” Mark gesturing Jack to stop arguing, “…haven’t you at least able to locate Robin?”

“I can’t..ooh, I hope he’s okay and just in a place without phone service. Y-yeah, that must be it” Jack nervously chuckled.

“What if you go back 2 or 3 hours before this..back when we still playing games? That way you can see what happened and maybe confront this doppleganger!”

“I’m not sure.. We were really having fun though..”

“Huh?”

“N-never mind, you’re right! People are in danger! Okay, let’s go!” Jack offers his hand to Mark.

“Wait, should I come? Wouldn’t that create double me? Like me meeting my past self?”

“Long explanation but I assure you, you won’t having ‘duplicates’ in the past.”

“Ok then, I’m ready” this time Mark already gotten used to the time travel method without getting sick. His scenery and pose already changed, they were both back in the game room when they were playing brawl games. Putting the joystick down, Mark and Jack got up and they ran to the factory.

\--

They arrived at the factory and saw a commotion in the main hall, someone was try to hold down and intervene a person from beating the homeless. Jack and Mark approaches and they really surprised to see another green haired man, with same clothes except worn a winter black and grey beanie with ruffles of yarn on top of it. Mark can't tell the difference, same hair and eyes and facial, everything!

"What the fuck?" While Jack still surprised, the 'other Jack' grins and gone from the people hold, vanishing to air. They all looking left and right to see where they gone too.

"Surprise!" Other Jack was on the other room and start kicking other guy who let his guard down.

"Hey! That's not cool!" Jack yelled at his other self. Then he running towards him to catch him but to no avail because the guy kept warped out of Jack's reach. Seemingly mocking him for being to slow, before he land a punch on the Irishman on the face.

"Oof!" Jack took a step back and rubs his cheek.

"Jack!" Mark quickly come to his aid, he and the other Jack exchange stare before he saw a sad smile.

"Mark.." he grinned, he warped and appeared behind Mark. The moment he grabbed Mark, he quickly spins and blow kisses at them before both of them disappeared.

"Wh.. M-Maaaaark!!" Jack screamed in horrified scream because now he lost Mark in turn. He felt failed again for some reason.

"J-Jack, calm down!" The others try to calm him down, "Mark will be fine!"

"I-I failed again..w-why? I lost Robin at first and now Mark" Jack start trembling, he tried his best to calm down.

"But who is that person though? Why is he look like you?" Robin slowly brought Jack to their tent to think this through.

"I don't know! I have no idea and I don't care, now I had to turn back time to where before he kidnapped" Jack close his eyes but Robin stopped him.

"Jack, don't do it..who knows what horrible thing that could happened if you try prevent it again! Plus if you go back, Mark won't be next to you.."

"W-what?"

"Did you forgot?"

"..." Jack was silent at the moment, "There are no two Marks..if the original one is taken or gone, the past Mark is completely stranger.." Jack calmly said about the method on how past timeline works.

"There you go..so we don't have any choice to just save Mark that has taken by....other you?"

"But we really blank on this one, Robern.."

"We will think of a way.. I'm sure of it!" He smiled and patted Jack's shoulder to reassuring.

\--

Mark groaned and saw he was in bed, it seems he was like doing another usual life before he shot up and stare at this surrounding. Brown wooden walls like he was in a cabin. He got up and getting out from the bedroom and almost crashed with a person.

"Jesus Christ, Mark! You finally awake?!" Jack looking at him from head to toe.

"Jack? Or..are you?" It sounded like him but the Jack he saw is much younger version, with brown hair, but Mark know his conscience is 'other Jack'.

"It's me, idiot. This is where I used to live on 2013"

"No, you are not Jack"

"Say what you want, but I brought you here for a reason."

"Why should I believe you?" Mark crosses his arms and not moving from in front of the bedroom door.

"This was one of my attempt on preventing you died.."

Mark looking at him in disbelief, "..wait what?"

"Ha! I brought your attention!" Jack snickered. When try following Jack pass the hallway Mark spotted a mirror, he saw himself is really young. When he still have short haircut and wearing glasses.

But he quickly turn back to other Jack, "..I'm gonna die?" He saw Jack putting ice cream on the table and start eating while nodded.

"If you linger around that place, you will..especially if you hang around with my stupid self"

"You still are..you carelessly brought me here. The original Jack will come here and saved me."

Other Jack gripped his spoon and angrily throw it to the floor, it clatters and he approaches Mark quickly before slamming his hand on the wall behind Mark. Their eyes met, same blue eyes but filled with rage and confusion.

"He won't! I chose this place because this is the least place he will look for you!" Jack looked down and curled his finger to a fist. "I've been through to hell and back trying to get to you! You have no fucking idea what I've been through!"

Mark looking at him, this other Jack so different in personality to original Jack. It seemed he have temper, so he decided to deal with this calmly. It would be useless to escape anyway because Mark knew he's not in L.A. and it's 2013.

"Ok. Fine..have it your way"

Jack smiled at him, "Make yourself at home then" he leave Mark to clean the mess he just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other Jack is not Anti..he still Jack but different personality.


	13. Solutions

Mark understands now that the 'old friend' Jack wants to safe is himself, and on top of that he fated to die but the green haired man didn't want any of that. Other Jack was good enough to let Mark roam free inside the house and let him play games, but he got bored easily because the cabin is the place where he got shitty internet connection. He wondered how the real Jack doing though, luckily he still able to contact his relatives that he was fine so it doesn't arouse suspicions.

What makes it different is Other Jack kept throwing hissy-fit and try break his hourglass, even though he tried many method, the thing won't shatter or broke. In these times Mark try to calm him down, he almost get hurt in turn.

"This thing should just fucking disappear!!" Jack still trembling with rage. Mark behind and locking Jack's arm, pulling him to the sofa. And then force him to sit down.

"Jack, fucking calm down..will you?!"

Other Jack obviously lost in strength, he huffs out and everything went silent. Other Jack glaring at Mark before suddenly hug him, this action makes Mark astonished but he hugs him back because Other Jack really need comforting. He patted the man and finally let go.

“So, how did I die?”

“What?” Jack just day dreamed for awhile.

“How did I die?” Mark ask again, this time his voice is firm.

\--

“Aren’t you gonna tell me, Jack?” Robin asked while following Jack that seemingly walking without destination. He can see that the green haired man just searching blindly, it’s useless but better than doing nothing anyway.

“Tell you what?” Jack kept on walking down the street without looking back.

“Why are you so fixated on Mark?”

“Because this is my 6th time on resetting the prevention cycle!” Jack finally stops and yelled at Robin, but then realize what he just did and quickly apologize about his behaviour.

“Whoa, this ‘old friend’ is…. Ooh, I get it.”

“Then can you help me find Mark here, or at least think of a plan?!”

“The plan here is only you calmed down and think first. You’ve done goof…for the 6th times so..” Robin crossed his arms and stopped. This make Jack stops as well. “So like you said, he got shot with you..but how did that happened?”

“We kinda going to year 1900 and…stumbled with mafia, and then there’s a chase and gunshots…”

“Figures..” Robin rolled his eyes but decided to listen about Jack’s story with Mark.

_**“Why the hell you wanna go to that time period?” Mark asking the green haired man who giddily saw the poster of a black and white movie with a mafia person leaning on a headpost. Once he got his mind set to something, there's really no stopping the green haired man.** _

_**Mark knew this and can't stop him anyway.** _

_**"Jack, do we really have to do this?" Can we just...record more videos? I'm a pretty busy guy"** _

_**"Pbbbfft fine! I'll go by myself" and with that Jack disappeared in front of Mark. The American just sighing and closing the recording studio door. Before a few minutes later, he found Jack observing him from behind a sofa.** _

_**"Yeah, there's a ghost sighting behind me I know"** _

_**Jack still staring hard at Mark, determined to make Mark go with him, before he finally said "Pleaseee.."** _

_**Mark smiled he can't be mad at him, Mark owes him from being saved from bombing at the street near his place. Without Jack, he won't be alive. He turn off his recording equipment and began joining Jack going to the past.** _

\--

"And let me guess, we both going back to the historical mafia time period?" Mark asked the other Jack, who just nodded.

"We accidentally trespasses their hideout..even though we gave them reason, they just won't listen because they thought we are spies. Then all we heard is gunshots before we managed teleport back to 2017" Other Jack sinks on his sofa, grumbling.

"This is really contradict with what you supposedly do though.. I..was supposedly dead, why are you being persistent on keeping me alive?"

"Because I FUCKING love you! Okay?! Admiration feeling thing...whatever.. Long time ago when we actually met for the first time, you were direct message me asking to hanging out.." Jack looking at other direction, either try to hide his embarassment or sadness. It seems that he and Mark kept hanging out together almost everyday and that makes Jack felt loved.

Mark goes silent, trying to process about what other Jack just did, "So, in short since preventing did not work, you decided to kidnapped me and lock me here?"

"Because that stupid Jack-not me...the original one, was going to offer time travel to the Gladiator time period just because he was curious about the chariots!"

\--

"Hasn't it cross your mind that this was basically your fault? I mean, you gotta let it go, man.." Robin was in Disneyland with Jack, "...and there's no way they're gonna be in this place!"

"I won't give up, man! There's must be a way" Jack gripped at his small hourglass.

"Right right... You doesn't sound convincing when you were holding that burger and wearing Mickey mouse cap.."

"Shut up! I was hungry.." Jack took a bite on the burger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jack is just Rick..who just stupidly going back to forth before planning..and Mark is Morty?
> 
> If it was me, I blame the hourglass..it's the start of the problem anyway..
> 
> ..but Jack didn't help too..  
> Lol ^^;;


	14. Comforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's downfall again.

Jack take a last look at the Disney's chariot battle based from the movie about a talking dog and little boy. He was pretty fascinated by it until Robin tell him to leave and try looking elsewhere.

"Dude, I was also looking for Mark..don't get me wrong."

"Right...and also, while you having fun, I already checked Mark is not spotted in every time period. Meaning we really have to find the original Mark that got kidnapped by you.."

"Then what should we do, it's like looking for needle in a haystack of time!"

"Try think, Jack.. Where would you be with Mark? If the other Jack is you then you should think like him."

"Hmm..if I were me.. I will bring Mark to...nghhh.." Jack bowed his head and putting his hand on his head, seemingly try to think hard.

\--

Mark already gotten used to Other Jack presence, they might be different in existence but they still Jack in general. They were had same interest after all, that is gaming. Casually joke around the silly topic they come up to together and try enact them. For a moment there, they forgot all the worries about the problem earlier. They both stand outside of the cabin and hear chirping here and there. It's so calm in here that Other Jack wished the time would stop.

"How did that happen..Jack?" Mark called him with that name and it make Jack look at Mark while still casually putting his hand inside the pocket.

"I uh..pretend that I was bad but in reality, I sucks at car racing game.."

"It all takes years of practice anyway.."

"Ooh watch me, I will surpass that skill!" Jack laughed with Mark, he might be avoiding the prevention cycle, the time paradox by bringing him here.

“Said the guy who doesn’t have driving license!” Mark said, which making Jack really wanted to prove he was wrong, he wanted to settle things but doesn’t have racing games. They have to wait for tomorrow to go to game store, but then again, Other Jack remembers he can time travel. He holds Mark’s hand and the night time suddenly shift to daytime. Mark look around and then realize what the guy was doing.

After that, they were going out to buy some game and food take out, but Other Jack seemingly not want to go home yet. They stop by at the lake, leaning on the wood bridge rail both of them are staring out in the distance.

"Jack..thank you, I really had most fun in days but I, uh..need to go back.."

The brown haired man just keep silent, he doesn't answered back.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Yes but no, you can't leave.. Don't you fucking understand I tried to save a life here!" Jack huffs out and glaring at Mark. 

"I know you did but I'm not yours to keep!"

"Sorry if I act like possessive but there are sacrifice to be made!" Other Jack started trembling with sadness, this seemed caught other people attention. Everyone who passes nearby start whispering.

The American started to consoling Jack, they both finally calmed down after take a long exhale. Mark really didn't know how long will other Jack keeping him. He meant well, but still doesn't feel right that he goes to this extend. Maybe really only death that do us part, thought Mark, but the time on delaying the inevitable.

"Let's just go back to the cabin to eat this meal" said Mark.

Other Jack chasing after him and kissed him all of sudden. This surprised Mark because he knew Jack loved him but he wouldn't take far for that. Until he heard that it's a farewell kiss because he's gonna take him back to 2017.

"Jack, who would've thought-" Mark flustered while touching his lips.

"L-let's just go to 2017 before I change my mind" Jack took a step near Mark before the board creaking and it breaks on Mark's foot. Other Jack's embarrassment face is drained before he realized Mark feel off the bridge and hitting the water with huge rocks pocking out. Suddenly there's a commotion but Jack kept standing still, not looking the rock below the bridge had red liquid painted on it, blood.

The sound of people screams suddenly felt subsided and other Jack kneeled down until he do maniacal laughter but crying as well. He saw from the gap of the hole that Mark floats upward, eyes and mouth opened, staring lifelessly at Jack.It was useless after, all.


	15. Another Lost Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When searching for Mark has been in vain and now news about his death? This already pushing Jack to the edge.

Jack looking down at his own feet when he and Robin sat down on a bench in a park. They’ve been looking for Mark at least a week since disappearance. Mark’s friend are already knew Mark gone but have no idea what happened to him. They already been looking to other timelines as well, in case they’re missed a spot. Seeing his friend was so depressed, he afraid that Jack will turn to other Jack.

“Maybe, instead searching for Mark, we should look for that ‘Other Jack’?”

“What’s the different? They probably spending time in somewhen together in God knows where” Jack tilt his head above and looking above the sky.

“How about you reset, Jack? Try again?”

“I’ve done reset-ing, man.. I’m almost losing my patience for not being able saving 1 person.” Jack closed his eyes, before he felt water trickling down on his face, it’s raining. Robin took out foldable umbrella from his jacket and stood up.

“Should we go home?”

“You go on ahead, I needed some cool water..”

“You’ll only get sick.”

“Relax, I can just fast forward this, but I really wanted to feel the rain.”

“Suit yourself” Robin walk away, leaving Jack alone in the park except few people with umbrella passes through.

What Jack don’t know, Other Jack was observing him with mourning suit before vaporizing to thin air. Jack holding his necklace, pondering if he should reset. But he believed Mark aren’t died yet. He bowed down and opening his phone, trying to browse while at the same time protects it from the rain. He wanted watch Mark’s video, but all the recent year videos are gone. It’s like he hasn’t upload for awhile.

“What the fuck?” Jack scrolled to the video list, but the latest one is a news about Mark died in an accident way back in 2013. Getting off the bench, Jack need to know if something happened in 2013, he reads most of the comments that Mark had accident in Ireland. He concentrates and arriving in Ireland year 2013. He tried to look at his old cabin where he used lived, but as usual it’s empty since he lived alone. Any clues? Jack already checked all rooms but everything is the same.

He really don’t know what to do now.

He rubs his head and try to think if he should reset or not. He already said it himself, he won't go reset because he had enough of it. Maybe he should discuss with the other first, someone will knew what to do.

Because 'saving Mark' business already been going on for 7th time, the last thing he need is someone say 'get the fucking hint and move on'.


	16. Second Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decided to re-do the mistake he did.
> 
> He will prevent Mark from death, no matter what.

“Get the fucking hint and move on, Jork..” Bob sighed while eating his supper. Jack was stood in front of his tent, trying to consulting about his action of keep Mark alive for years. Robin wasn’t around that’s why only Jack and Bob, some of the people are going out so the room is quiet. Bob explains to Jack what he do is just makes him hurt more and will creating time paradox.

“Time paradox?”

“Inevitable cycle of time, like your case. If Mark alive, I bet you won’t use your hourglass to prevent his death anyway.”

“Wait, so you said that was my fault?! For going back in time?” Jack removed his necklace and show it to Bob.

“I know we all used that thing and regret it, but some of us finally move on. I buried mine months ago and I have happy life as amateur vlogger..” Bob take another spoonful of his meal.

“You don’t know how it feels to lose someone important” Jack clenched at his necklace.

“I did, but I soon realize that..people dies. Not to be cold here, but you have to move forward Jack”

Jack shook his head and leave Bob to finishing his meal, he arrived at his tent and this is his first time that he felt ever so lonely. He determined to give it another retry, he close his eyes and began concentrate before he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. It was Robin along with many people behind him, Jack confused about the number of people gathering.

“Jack, I have something to tell you.. It’s uh..” Robin seems hesitant, but he finally explained that Jack shouldn’t persistent on what he was doing. Most people treat Jack as scapegoat because they thought what he was doing was abusing the power.

"But I was just-"

"Jack, get over it! Mark has to die!"

Jack was staring back at Robin and then back at the crowd, before shook his head and disappeared. He decided to start over, but something wrong, the ground while he time travel is shaking, make him broke the concentration. He tried to calm again but failed. The hourglass make a shockwave that make him collapse to the ground before approached by familiar face.

"Are you okay?"

That deep voice was belonged to Mark, it seems he landed in front of Mark's house. Jack coughed before finally stood up and ask him what year is it now.

"It's 2017..March? Hang on a sec, why do you asking such question? Also, I saw you coming from thin air"

"It's long story, Mark"

"How do you know my name?"

"I will tell you everything but I need a soft couch and a coffee for that, please" It seems Jack choose to retry the timeline in 2017, no matter which date, this Mark bound to die eventually. Is there really no end to this? Jack suddenly stops and thought of a theory he hasn't done.

What if Jack lent Mark power to time travel?

Because years living with fellow time traveler in that abandoned factory proven that they all can't die, because the power make them to avoid death. Jack mumbles before snapped back to reality by Mark waving his hand.

"Are you sure you okay? I haven't got the chance knowing your name" Mark closed the door after letting Jack in. Before he could guide in, Jack had arrived on the living room, as if he knew his house looked like.

"I've been here before, in case you wondering"

Mark mouthed 'o' in acknowledgement. Then he sat down in front of Jack.

"Before I gave you coffee, I want to know what's with the appear from thin air thing"

Jack smiled, "You want to know?"


	17. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning : death and grammar

Jack took a sip of his coffee from Mark and then explaining the time travel stuff in short details, it seems like he knew what will Mark react. The only difference is Jack is trying to put the hourglass necklace on Mark, but nothing happened.

"Concentrate and say it in your head 'I want to go to a place and the time'."

Mark closing his eyes and even try to hold his breath, but still same result.

"I think it only applies to you, Jack". Mark handed the necklace back to him, the Irishman looks dejected, that means his friend will die soon. "Why would you do this though? Aren't I a stranger?", ask Mark.

"To me, you aren't. I've..been travelling with you couple of times.."

"Why not go with the version of me that 'has been travelling with many times'?"

Jack take a deep breath,

"They died"

Then followed with a silence. Mark stare at Jack for a moment before stood up.

"Wait, my deaths..was it accident or?"

"Some of it yeah..and some is because of me" Jack rubs his back neck.

"Why the persistence? Are you in love with me or what?"

Another silent, Mark waiting for a laugh or Jack relent his statement but all he sees is a pair of blue eyes staring at him. Mark stare back and shaking his head, he immediately knew that this is some clichė saving people many time using time travel power.

He knew that Jack doesn't joking of his fate destined to death situation, but he knew that every living beings will die someday.

"Jack, you gotta stop this.."

Hearing Mark's answer just make him snap.

"You are just the SAME AS OTHERS! ALL I WANT IS A FUCKING COMPANION THAT I LOVED WITH!" Jack roars and grabbing his head, walking restlessly in Mark's living room.

"That's uh.. I don't have feelings for you!"

This words drives Jack to losing his patience.

"I fucking knew that, that's why I've been stuck in a cycle of friendzone, fucking sick of this fucking time curse!" Jack rips his necklace and throw it to the floor before he storms outside. Leaving Mark confused and don't know what to react. But then he pick up his hourglass necklace and chase after Jack.

Jack had enough of this, he had no families, he cannot trust his friends and he is having unrequited love with his crush. He decided that he can end this nightmare.

One theory he never done before,

killing himself without his hourglass.

Some cases in time traveller fellow he heard, if one of them died but having the necklace on, they will be transported away from the accident. But what if they don't have their necklace? So far no one live up to tell the tale or at least no one brave enough to try it.

Jack will be the one to test it out.

He doesn't have any other past existence so if he dies, he will be wiped from everyone that come contact with him. He doesn't care though. He better be off forgotten than can't be loved at all.

He sobbed but eventually reach the top of the tall building and stood at the roof, his eyes still red with tears dripping on his cheek. He cannot contain his sadness and despair anymore.

He heard Mark running on stairs behind and he looked back, whispering, "Don't feel bad for me, Mark. This is my own will anyway, I just wanted to wake up from this reality..maybe I can met the 'you' from the original timeline, the one who loved me"

Mark panting while reach the upper floor and already saw Jack body already fly off the building. Mark cannot believe what he just saw, a faint of black clothes fall down from the ledge or it was a body?

'Please just be a clothes', he ran and look down to see a figure lying down with disfigured leg and blood coming out from his head. He cannot believe what he saw, Jack is lying emotionless without expression, people gathering him and they are busy calling ambulance and took a picture.

Little did they know, in the corner of Jack's eye, one tear finally dropped to the ground before it's dried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series kinda abandoned for long and i planning to finish it...its still to be continued tho..maybe 1 last chapter.


	18. Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little torture cycle and double time paradox

Jack staring at Mark lustfully, they were both kissing softly while feeling each others' body. Mark lifts Jack's shirt and his hand slides around the chest then the abdomen before reaching down to his pants.

"Mark, shouldn't we do this on bed?" Jack whispered in his ears.

"How about that couch? I see you're pretty impatience with this.." he smirk.

Jack shivered the moment he heard that low growl from Mark, such deep voice, so calm and soothing him. They both fell down to the couch with Jack below Mark. He gasped when Mark removed his trousers and start licking on the shaft before deciding sucking on the tip.

"Mark, oh God.." Jack gripping on Mark's head, guiding it to just hurriedly bobbed his head up and down, which Mark comply to do so.

They are both into it till they heard a doorbell, Jack wanted Mark to ignore it but the black haired guys shakes his head and tell Jack to wear his clothes back.

After he finished wearing his clothes back, Mark opened the door and he saw 4 man wearing a mask, before Mark could react he felt a sharp pain on his stomach before see his shirt has a red stain that slowly getting more seeped out.

Too shocked , he was pushed down outside from the front door and cannot even mutter a word or a yell, he only gasp and try not to much too much so his bleeding will stop. He heard a yell inside the house, and then everything went silent till Jack hurriedly comes out, unharmed.

"Mark!!"

Knowing his power, he probably easily dealt those robbers. He saw Jack crying while try to craddle Mark, putting his forehead against Mark and sobbing. Jack tried to dial the 911 and ambulance, but Mark slowly lower Jack's phone and shaking his head.

They both look at each other eyes, before Mark no longer blinking. Jack is bawling even louder he doesn't care if he looks silly. He just lost someone that important to him, his crying turn to hiccups before his mind formed the idea,

_Go back in time and prevent_

His face lift up and he clutching to his necklace before laying Mark on the ground and gave him one last kiss. Not long after that, Jack disappeared.

\--

\--

A postman whistling while walking to the front door, he is wearing a cap but a little green hair coming out of it. His cap also seemed covering his eyes. He grins while take one last look on his package on his hand before putting it on the doorway.

"Enjoy your suffering, Jack..you and I gonna love it anyway."

The postman's eyes had a black schlera and white iris, he grinned while fixing his cap before he stepping back to the postman vehicle and drove off.

Jack opened the door and saw the package, the postman must've thought I wasn't at home. He shrugged and pick up the package and bring it inside. He have no idea what will awaits him from that package.

END


End file.
